Rescue Me
by xitslovely
Summary: All of these bruises. All of these cuts. All of this abuse. Everything started that Friday night.   On January 15th, 2011.   - Joe and Miley Story
1. Chapter 1

Hiyaa it's SammiAndAbbie92 ! I'm working on a collab with an amazing writer. Her Name's Steph, i'm sure alot of people know her as 'TheDefinitionOfWeird' (:

Hope you like it!

All of these bruises. All of these cuts. All of this abuse. Everything started that Friday night.  
On January 15th, 2011.

Today's Friday. Friday night actually. That means Taylor, my boyfriend, should be home soon. He's been gone all week and he's coming back today. I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous about him coming back. I've been thinking for all this past week. Thinking about our relationship. I'm not sure if it can work out anymore. I mean, Taylor is nice, really sweet, caring and all but I feel like I don't love him anymore and that is never good in a relationship. Ever since something happened a month ago with his family, we promised each other to be honest and tell each other everything. So tonight, I'm planning on telling Taylor that I don't feel the same for him anymore. I will tell him my feeling and my thoughts on our relationship. I am thinking about taking a break.

"Baby I'm back," I hear him say, with the sound of the front door closing soon after, which makes me snap out of my thoughts.

"In the kitchen," I tell him, a little loud so he can hear me. As soon as he enters the kitchen, he runs up to me and takes me in his arms.

"I've missed you so much, babe," He whispers while his face is nuzzling my hair.

"I've missed you too," I whisper back. I did missed him, it's true. I'm just not sure if I missed him in the same way that he missed me, though. I mean, I missed being around him. I missed his boy scent. I missed his sweetness and his randomness. Little things like that. But the way I missed him is just like the way I missed my best friend.

"I'll go unpack, take a quick shower and maybe we can watch a movie after. How does that sounds?" He asks me as his hands are placed on my hips.

"It sounds perfect," I tell him, putting a smile on my face.

"I'll see you in about fifteen minutes." He says and pecks my lips before taking his bag and walking away towards the bathroom down the hall. I let out a sigh and decide to go change into my pajama so I can lay comfortably on the couch and wait for Taylor. As I walk into my room, I notice Taylor sitting on the bed, his back facing me and he's talking on the phone "Alright. Love you too, babe."

Confused, I walk over to him and ask "Who were you talking to?"

He turns around immediately and looks at me with wide-eyes. "I-I was talking to my mother," He says, forcing a fake smile on his face.

"Since when do you call your mother 'babe'?" I ask, with a 'oh-really?' expression.

"I didn't say babe," He says, trying to trick me.

"Who the fuck were you talking to Taylor? I know it's not your mother!" I say, raising my voice a bit. He isn't answering me so I continue. "It's another girl, right?" I say, lowering my voice and looked at the ground. A few minutes were passing by and still, he didn't say anything. I finally look up and sees him looking at me with an unreadable expression. "Tell me Taylor!"

"OKAY!" He yells. "It is another girl, so what?" he says, as if he doesn't care.

"So what?" I repeat his words. "You act like it's not a big deal,"

"Because it's not!" He says, still in a loud tone.

"It's not a big deal that you're cheating on your girlfriend, huh?" I ask.

"It's not," He snaps.

"Okay, now I see how it is," I say and turn my back to him, starting to get my pajamas.

"Look babe, I'm sorry okay?" He says, coming up behind me, making sure his back is pressed against mine.

"Don't 'babe' me and don't you dare say you're sorry!" I yell. "This is all your fault. You're cheating on me and I am so stupid to even notice anything," I tell him. "Is that where you were gone this whole fucking week?" I ask. "You were gone to see her, right? But you made up something so I wouldn't find out? Well guess what! I did found out that you were cheating on me." I snap, angrily.

"Could you please listen to me?" He yells, just as angry as I am.

"No I won't!" I say. "I'm sick and tired or listening to you. We both agreed- no scratch that. We both PROMISED that we were gonna tell each other everything! Why didn't you just told me you don't want me anymore? Why didn't you told me I'm not good enough?" I ask as I press against the wall, looking at him and noticing the anger in his eyes, but I still go on. "I don't even know why I care so much about you cheating me!" I admit, looking down at the floor. "I was gonna tell you that I wanted to take a break for a while because I didn't love you anymore," I hear him gasp and pin me up more against the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare leaving me," I look up just in time to see Taylor's fist hit me in the stomach. Over and over and over again.

Friday night the 15th of January, 2011. That's when it all started.

..

It's a Joley story, Joe will appear in the story at some point. :)

Like it? Hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time Taylor and I met. It was at a party that my friend Amanda did. There was a lot of people that I didn't knew but my friend Tristan presented me to his cousin, who was new around. We danced, talked and drank together that night. We exchanged numbers and the next day, he called to see if I wanted to hang out. From that day, we started to hang out more and more and then became friends. Maybe a month and a half later, we started to date which was on November 18th.

Now, I really wish we would of never dated. I even regret meeting him. Of course that's what I wanted at the time, but now, it's totally not what I want. Lately, I've been so broken and quiet ever since he started to abuse me which makes me feel dead. As if a part of me died. I'm not happy anymore. All I am right now is a "worthless piece of shit" according to him.

I know I should leave him. I've been told that by my friends, that I had, but I am never able to leave him. Ever since I tried that night, I don't dare try again. Why? Because I'm scared. Scared that he'll get angrier and do something worst than just abuse me. Sometimes he comes back home, looking so mad, that it makes me think it'll be my last night to live.

I've thought about saying him to leave because it's my apartment after all. But again, I'm scared. I barely do anything anymore because I'm afraid of him. Afraid of what he'll do. That's probably why I lost most of my friend's, too. I try to act normal when I go to work or outside, but it's hard. It's hard hiding all of the bruises on my body and cuts. I simply tell them that I'm a real klutz and fall everywhere, some little things like that.

He doesn't abuse me every night. Sometimes, he's really sweet and apologize for everything he does to me. He told me so many "reasons" why he does what he does. Once he told me it was because he loved me, another time he said he didn't think before acting. Maybe he has schizophrenia? It's incredible how his mood can change in a matter of minutes.

We can be arguing really loudly and next the minute, he'll be hugging me, saying he's sorry for yelling. And sometimes it's the opposite. We're cuddling against the couch and then the next minute, he starts to yell at me for stupid things. It's getting on my nerves a lot.

Despite the fact that he treats me like a piece of shit, I think that there's still a part of me that loves him. That part of me probably still loves him when he treats me nice, when he's not a complete jerk and when he acts like everything is perfect between us. I have to say, I love those days because it's like a relief. They're so relaxing ad a bit stressful.

"I'm talking to you," I heard someone say, as they waved their hands in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I asked, looking at the person.

"You completely zoned out," Taylor said, laughing a bit. See, today was a good day. I think it was...

"Yeah, I'm so sorry," I told him, faking a smile.

"Is everything alright?" He said, placing his hand on my arm. "You can tell me if something's wrong,"

I look up at him and nodded. "I know,"

"But, is everything alright?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired," I admitted, which was true. I felt a bit exhausted.

""Do you want to watch a movie and then maybe we can go to sleep?" He asked, smiling at me.

I nodded my head, "That's a good idea,"

We both got comfortable on the couch and started the movie. Perhaps half way through it, there was a knock on the door, followed my another and another. Taylor got up and went to answer the door. "What's up guys?" I head him say.

"We're here to celebrate!" I heard one of his friends say.

"Celebrate what?" Taylor asked.

"Just have a poker night, as usual." Another one said, laughing.

"Aight, come on in," He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey Miley," Tristan, Taylor's cousin, said as he came next to me.

"Hi," I said, smiling a little.

"How have you been?" He asked. I noticed that Taylor gave me a look and spoke up.

"She's been fine, now come on! Let's play poker," My boyfriend said, looking at me with an expression that told me not to say a word.

I hesitated but finally stood up and said, "But Taylor, what about our movie?" I gestured my arm towards our paused movie.

"I don't fucking care about that stupid movie," He hissed.

"Hey," Tristan said. "You don't need to talk to her like that,"

"This is between me and Miley so stay out of this Tris," Taylor hissed, once again. "Now you," He said, pointing to me. "Go outside, to your room or something. I don't want you in here while we're playing poker. It annoys the fuck out of me," With that, he left and went in the kitchen and heard some laughter that came from him and some of his friends. I grabbed the blanket on the couch before making my way towards my room but an arm stopped me.

"Are you okay?" It was Justin, one of Taylor's friends. I looked up at him and noticed a concerned look on his face. I simply nodded and smiled weakly at him before walking to my room.

I went by the window and opened it, letting the cold air of March fill my room. I grabbed my blanket, wrapping it around myself and sat by the window, looking outside. It was a beautiful night which made me regret not going outside instead of staying here, inside of my room.

After half an hour of sitting by the window, I decided to close the window and sit on my bed, watching some movie on TV. Suddenly having an idea, I turned to my left and took my cellphone that was charging. I unplugged it and grabbed it. Opening a new message, I typed the number of my first contact on my list and started to write a message.

_I miss you.  
Please come back._

**Hey Guys. It's abbie. (SammiAndAbbie92) Steph is busy with her other stories so i've wrote the second part to this story (:**

**Btw, Justin is Justin Bieber Not Gaston . ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Taylor, stop!" I giggled, my hands trying to push Taylor away as his fingers attacked my sides. "I-It tickles!" **_

"_**I'll only stop if you tell me you love me," he smirked. He was hovering over me on our bed in a straddle with what resembled laughter in his playfully menacing, chocolate brown eyes. **_

"_**I-I love you!" I squealed, feeling as if I was already out of breath. His fingers stopped, resting at my waist; when I looked up, I saw a smile on his face, his face just centimeters above mine. **_

"_**As I love you, Stewart," he smirked, his lips brushing mine. And I thought I was out of breath before… **_

_**Our lips collided, my hands finding his short hair and grasping the small strands as his hands cupped my face and brought me even closer.**_

* * *

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright beca—"

I jumped, my heart leaping as my eyes flew open; as my eyes adjusted, they skimmed the room I was in. I was still in my bedroom, nestled on the cotton tresses of the bed, but two things were missing: Taylor and his lips. I was just dreaming. Sighing, my eyes fell to my lap, where my phone was vibrating with another call. I was ready to press 'ignore,' but then I caught a glimpse of the name that was bright across the screen. Caught in my throat was my breath, lodged somewhere and rasping to get out.

The call was about to cut off, and maybe I should have let it die, but my hand thought otherwise. My phone was to my ear, my lips were parted, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"Miley?" His voice interrupted – a symphony of all the right notes, crooning beauty and soul and _nostalgia_ that was perfectly in tune with my own.

"Joe," I whispered in return. My voice cracked with a sob that pushed to make its way through, but I tried anyway – tried to put on some happy façade. "Hey…"

There was a pause between us – a pause that was broken by the man I used to love. "Miley, what's wrong?"

My eyes screwed themselves shut. He knew me too well. "Nothing," I whispered. A part of me was crazy enough to think he'd believe me.

"I'm not an idiot," he replied softly. I could hear springs of a bed in the background, followed by a sigh. "What's going on, Miley?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, tugging on a string that came loose from the comforter. I took a deep breath when he didn't answer. "I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called… I don't know what I was thinking," I breathed, about to hang up.

"Wait!" I pulled the phone back to my ear and sighed. "Miley," he whispered, his voice taking on complete comfort. "We haven't spoken in two years, and I get a text that you miss me… Something's wrong."

My lips formed a frown as I looked down, and I shook my head. "I don't want to bother you…"

"You won't," he was quick to interject. There was a firmness in his voice that I knew too, too well. "Just tell me," he said, his voice softening.

"I just miss you," I lied. I really didn't want to bother him… And talking to him made me realize how much I really missed him and how much it hurt to talk to him all at once. "You were my best friend, Joe…"

"There's more than that, Miles," he sighed. He knew that I was lying.

My mouth was open, my words ready to come out, but I heard Taylor calling my name from downstairs. The roughness of his voice provoked shivers that charged down my spine – made my heart race and jaggedly beat against my chest not in the thrilling kind of way, but in fear. "J-Joe, I need to go," I said quickly. I could hear Joe get worried on the other end as he said my name, but I cut him off, "Sorry for bothering you."

Before he could respond, I ended the call and turned my phone off. Any more calls from Joe would have been bad.

"Miley, get your fucking whore ass down here!"

I gulped and got up from the bed, my knees shaking as I approached the door. Opening it slowly, I started walking out; my stomach churned when I saw Taylor step in front of me. "H-how was poker, baby?" I looked up at him, trying to hide the fear.

He glared at me and breathed, and as his breath hit my face, I could smell the beer tainting it. "What the fuck took you so long?" He growled lowly, stepping closer. I cowered beneath his startling gaze and looked down.

"I was asleep," I lied.

I didn't feel it when his hand collided with my cheek, but I heard it. Heard the hiss, the smack, then the gasp that I didn't even know left my lips. My hand was on my cheek when his left, clutching the reddening skin; tears rushed to my eyes, but I fought them back. It was too normal for me to get sore about it… And it wasn't even the worst.

"I'm sorry…" I didn't even know I had spoken until he glared.

"Whatever," he growled. "Maybe you'll learn to fucking listen to me from now on, eh?"

All I could do was nod my head, my eyes to the floor. But then I felt fingers beneath my chin, forcing my head up before my lips were met with his harshly moving ones. Beer was fresh on his breath as well as on his tongue, and within the close proximity, I could nearly feel his anger, pulsing through him regularly as if it was all routine. "Don't you dare protest," he hissed as I tried pulling away. One of his hands gripped my arm to the point where I knew a bruise would form, but as he pushed me back in the bedroom and on the bed, I didn't fight back.

As he pulled my shorts off, my panties following, I didn't fight back.

As he made his intrusion, forcing himself inside of me the same way he always forced himself inside of my head, I didn't fight back.

… Because fighting back was worthless, anyway.

It wouldn't have mattered.

* * *

**Who hates Taylor?  
This is my firsttt time posting. Yep. xD Abbie's been really nice about posting when it was my turn. **

**- Stephh.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

After Taylor did his regular routine, he left the bedroom and didn't come back after a while until I heard the front door close. That means he left the apartment. I was grateful for that because I was hurting so much right now and I couldn't face him again. At least, not tonight.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 5:40am. I sighed and got up from the bed, to take a t-shirt. I limped to my drawer and took out a t-shirt with the slack of energy I had. Putting on my t-shirt was a lot harder than expected. I could barely move my arms from how much he gripped hold of them, i got to my bed and laid down on it.

I slightly pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes, hoping to have a good sleep despite the fact that I was scared he'd come back. I really didn't sleep well for the first hour but after that, I slept good. I didn't wake up once and when I looked a the time, I noticed that it was 15:14. I pursed my lips, trying to hold back a sob as I gathered my clothes. I headed to the bathroom, to take a long, hot bath to clean myself, wishing I could just wash away the pain and how dirty I felt inside.

I turned the hot water on and waited until the tub was filled. When it was, I took off my clothes, wincing as I did, and slowly got into the tub. I gave a content sigh once I was in. The hot water against my skin felt relaxing. More relaxing than showers because showers had the water splash right on you. But baths you could just relaxing in it as the water envelops your body. I had choked back a few tears, some managing to escape as I wiped my eyes.

I rested myself against the back of the tub, blinking and looking up to the ceiling. I had to get out of this relationship, but I didn't know how. He almost threatened me to stay with him. I could always try and get away from him but I'm scared that he would come after me.

I sighed once again and went underneath the water, to get my hair wet. Once they were, I got back to the surface and opened my eyes. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and gently started to wash my hair. Once they were filled with shampoo and all clean, I leaned my head back and got the shampoo out. I grabbed the soap bar and started to run it over my bruised body, making sure to go slow and not too hard.

Once I was done, I rinsed myself the best I could and got up. I made sure to drain the tub before grabbing a towel to wrap around my body. I stood in front of the mirror, looking back at my reflexion. My face was blank, expressionless and no bruises. Taylor never made bruises in my face for the simple reason that I couldn't hide them. But for my body, I looked at it and noticed so many bruises. My shoulders had the imprints of his hands from holding me down so roughly. The same marks were on my waist.

I took in a deep breath, turning away from my reflection. I couldn't even look at myself. I disgusted myself. I felt so dirty and so ashamed of everything I was.. I'm skinny and even some bones are popping out. Not that much, but still. Plus, all of my body is bruised which makes me feel a lot more of a worthless piece of shit, like Taylor told me many times.

Turning around, I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I tried my hardest to walk across the hall to my bedroom and got some clothes on. I simply put some underwear, a bra and pulled over some sweats with a tank top and a hoodie over it. It was cold so this was going to be just perfect.

As I started to change the bed, I heard someone walk in the hall, outside the apartment. Of course it could be anyone that was living here but my first thoughts were Taylor. I was really hoping it wasn't him. Just as I finished putting the new sheets on the bed, someone knocked on the door.

I stiffened myself a bit and slowly walked to the door. And looked through the peephole. I gasped as I saw who it was. . There was, behind that door the only person in this world I was always happy to see when i was younger.

_**Joe.**_

* * *

sorry its short.

im on vacation.

- Abbie.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe looked so different standing there. His hair wasn't as curly and long anymore – it was short on the top with the sides trimmed. Aside from that, he looked a lot bigger, a lot stronger. It was like he came out of a men's underwear commercial, but his eyes were still the same. Warm and inviting, the hazel color melting anyone's heart. Even mine.

But the way he looked wasn't really important right now (even if it did make me even more nervous to be standing in front of him in just sweats and a loose ponytail.)

"What're you doing here?" I asked. I was hugging my arms around my body after I took a step back from the door. If Taylor came home, I'd be dead. The fact that this might have been more than just an exaggeration scared the hell out of me.

"You called," he said, his voice deeper but still as soft as I remembered it to be.

"O-oh," I gulped. It was getting hard to breathe as he stared at me the way he used to, concerned and worn down like I was taking a toll on him. That's why our friendship never lasted, I guess. I didn't like being such a burden. "It's fine… I just dialed you by accident."

He bit down on his lip and stepped closer to me, blocking the door when I tried closing it. "Miles…"

"What?" I snapped, anxious as he got inside and closed the door behind him. "Joe, please don't… You shouldn't be in here."

Coming closer, he reached out and tried to touch me, but I pulled away. "Miley," he sighed, reaching for my hand. He managed to grasp it and pulled me closer to him. "Something's wrong."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off and spoke before I could.

"Don't even bother lying to me," he said sternly. "I've known you since you were eight. I know when something's up… And when you call me after ignoring me for two years, I know something's wrong."

"Joe…" I started, looking away. It was a mix of being close to him and him being in my home that made me anxious. I didn't want Taylor to see him here. I really didn't.

"At least just talk to me for a bit," he said, pulling me down to sit on the fabric couch in the living room. It was an old couch I had before Taylor and I even met (Taylor never really paid for anything), and the tattered, stained cloth made me embarrassed to be next to Joe. He was always classier than me, more refined. I always felt like a country hick.

"I don't know," I trailed off, biting my lip as my eyes wandered to the clock. It was ten at night. Taylor was most likely at a bar or a party of some sort, drinking and having fun as always. He never came home until the morning, but this was still risky. "I—"

"Just watch TV with me," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer like he used to. "We don't even have to talk. I'm not leaving until I hear you laugh, though."

Giggling quietly, I blushed and folded my hands in my lap. "You're annoyingly persistent."

"Mhm," he smirked, looking down at me. I blushed as he kissed my forehead, tucking some hair behind my ear. One thing that always confused me about our relationship was that he was always more affectionate with me than with any of his other female friends. "You're still beautiful," he whispered, kissing my cheek. And he always made me feel completely vulnerable and weak, yet wonderful at the same time.

"Stop it," I said, lightly slapping his arm. He beamed at me and kissed the top of my head again, then grabbed the remote and changed the channel. I didn't even know he turned it on.

As we watched Saturday Night Live, I rested my head on Joe's shoulder as Joe stroked my hair, his hand rubbing my arm once in a while and his lips sometime nuzzling in my hair. As always, I didn't know what to make of it, but I didn't want it to end.

"I miss you," he whispered, and I looked up until my eyes met his. They were sincere pools of brown, so inviting and comforting as opposed to the violence I always saw in Taylor's.

I nodded and bit my lip. "I miss you, too…"

He took my hand and squeezed it, intertwining our fingers as he slightly leaned in. "It's been so long," he said, his free hand finding my cheek. I shivered under his touch as his lips coming closer gave me butterflies that made me jittery and nervous.

"What're you…"

His lips brushed mine, and I gasped quietly, my breath caught in my throat. "Joe…"

"Shhh," he soothed, and then his lips met mine in a slow, gentle kiss. I was frozen, but as his lips caressed mine in a way I've only even dreamt about, I felt myself kiss back. "God, I miss you," he said just before deepening the kiss. It wasn't sensual, though. Just sweet like two lovers reconnecting after years of being apart. We weren't like that, but we were close.

For a while, we just kissed, my hands in his hair and one of his on my hip as his other stayed on my cheek. I had never felt as alive and electrified as I felt with Joe… Kissing him was better than I ever imagined.

But as his hand slowly began pushing my sweatshirt up, I quickly pulled away and stood up. "Joe, you need to leave," I said, still trembling from the kiss but trying to put on a façade that said I wasn't. He got up and placed his hand on my arm, and I closed my eyes. "Please."

"Call me tomorrow?" He sounded defeated, but he was never one to give up. I nodded and turned around, opening my eyes to look at him.

"I'll call," I said, and he sighed out of relief. He leaned in again and kissed me like before, and I kissed back right until he pulled away. I gulped and looked down, my cheeks redder than they've ever been before. "Please go…"

"Fine," he said. And then he left. My lips were still tingling from the kiss and my heart was still racing even as I went to bed.

But then as I lay in bed, I remembered Taylor.

I remembered how impossible it would be to leave him without getting hurt – or worse.

And then I cried… because even if he wanted me now, Joe and I could never be together.


End file.
